ultimate Spider-man the next generation of heroes
by sport21
Summary: 15 years after the most memorable wedding ever Benny Parker grew up and is now recruited by Nick Fury to follow in his dads foot steps after his beloved uncle was killed and a mysterious hand print is his only lead. Benny joins S.H.I.E.L.D aided by his friends he does what he has to, to find his uncles killer but is shocked at what he learns, and what his dad never told him.


**("My name is Benjamin Hector Parker, yeah I know it's a mouthful but deal with it. I was named after my late grandfathers, my dad is Peter Parker or as you might know him Spider-man.**

**My mom is Ava Ayala the former great white tiger, but that's neither here nor there. This is my story, a story of vengeance and I'm doing it my way")**

Ben Parker or as he was called by everybody since he was a baby Benny except his grandmothers they referred to him as Damion **("I don't get it either apparently when I was an infant I raised more hell then Lazarus…so mom says")**Benny was a brilliant boy very much like his parents. And whilst Benny loved and admired his parents he was often found hanging out at his uncle Bens working on his old car.

"**don't get me wrong Dads cool too I mean how many 5 year old kids got their own web shooters, oh yeah I take after my dad and uncle Ben I'm the new astounding Spider-man" **

Benny was a straight A student his whole school life but ever since middle school he was the first string running back every year for the school football teams. The complete opposite of his father at his age, but they did have one thing in common they lost somebody close to them and changed their lives forever.

It was a normal day for Benny blew through his classes and set a new school record for fastest sprint down the football field, a normal day and now he was perched on the empire state building awaiting his friends.

"hey web breath!" came a familiar cocky voice from behind him as a blue light shot around him as a teen boy in a black suit and an ugly golden bucket helmet,

"Sparky you're late" Spider-man laughed.

"**In case you missed Sparky Alexander is the son of Nova hence the dumb bucket and there's also Lana Ayala my cousin the current white tiger**,

**I don't know what happened to Luke Cage and Danny retired to Kun Lun but Sam was good about keeping in touch with mom and Dad after the team disbanded between you and me I think dads the only one who didn't retire…sure he gave me the mantle of spider-man but I've seen him in the black Scarlet costume taking down low rent thugs"**

Sparky and Spider-man sat and shot the breeze until the oh so familiar demanding voice of white Tiger reached their ears "What is it with you Parkers and heights? Like seriously that is long fall!" she moaned from her exhausting climb up.

Spider-man pulled Tiger up and three sat on the roof overlooking the city drinking in the sight…it was theirs now, their city their play grounds "can you guys believe it? As far as the eye can see, everything the light touches is ours" Sparky said softly.

"really lion king parody… and you're how old again?" Tiger taunted at him playfully, Sparky blushed under his mask. While Tiger might not have caught Spider-man knew all too well how Sparky felt about her.

"well no point in sitting around doing nothing all night" Spider-man laughed before diving head first off the roof,

"are you freaking serious!" he heard tiger screamed after him.

"Ha-ha wahoo!" Spider-man laughed catching himself on a web line and swing off….

* * *

He later arrived at a house in forest hills as Benny Parker it was Friday which meant wrenches and beer with Uncle Ben as they worked on his '69 mustang fastback. "Uncle Ben I'm here" he called through the house, Benny went to the fridge and popped a beer **("don't tell mom she will kill me and dad…she doesn't understand it's a guy thing")** something wasn't right there was no music cranked in the garage and the door was closed it was never closed.

Benny entered the garage and a sloshing sound along with a thick liquid soaking his shoes… blood the floor was covered in it Benny's eyes traveled along the floor and saw him "UNCLE BEN!" he screamed.

Ben Riley was lying in a pool of his own blood with a hand print burned into his chest "Benny….tell your dad k…k…" Ben's voice became gargled and then silent,

"No, no, no uncle Ben please no!" Benny cried burying his head over his uncles body somebody was going to pay for this and pay dearly.

"Ben I'm home!"

"Aunt Gwen", Benny gasped as a blond woman with square glasses entered the garage and her hand jumped to her mouth in sickening fear.

Gwen sat at police cruiser with her father chief Stacy while Benny sat with his mother, Peter was with uncle Bens body the question still lingering who could have gotten the drop on the Scarlet Spider and the hand print burn over his heart?

"he said to tell dad something so dad knows" Benny thought to himself as Ava hugged him tightly until Peter returned,

"Benny I know something like this will haunt you forever but don't let it over power your judgment with great power there comes great responsibility and with great responsibility comes responsibility to do the right thing" Peter said, Benny could hear it deeply veiled but it was there his father wanted blood to.

"dad Uncle Ben tried to say something about who killed him and it sounded like you know the truth" Benny whimpered.

Peter looked disheartened at his son, the same twisted face of hate and hurt that he once wore when he lost his father/uncle and then nodded "Benny I've told you about my past adventures when I was your age…but not everything but I promise when you're ready I will" Peter finished.

Benny clenched his fists with rage "I'm ready now!" he snapped.

"no you're not Benny, but you will be"

"like father like son, Benny Parker I haven't seen you since you were a toddler"

Benny shot his head over to a tall darker skinned man with an eye patch and a long leather coat "how would you like to become the new ultimate Spider-man live up to the legend you're father started and your uncle carried on?"

**ta-da here it is by popular demand the follow up story to family matters (A/N: this is just a taste until I finish up lost in time and savage lands plus put a dent in UC Spider D/C hope everyone enjoys **


End file.
